1. Field
Embodiments relate to a scan driving device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, embodiments relate to a scan driving device for preventing an abnormal output of a scan signal and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device sequentially applies a scan signal with a gate on voltage to a plurality of scan lines and applies a data signal corresponding to the scan signal with a gate on voltage to a plurality of data lines so as to display an image.
A scan driving device has a structure in which a plurality of scan driving blocks are sequentially disposed in order to sequentially output the scan signal with a gate on voltage. A next scan driving block receives the scan signal from the previously arranged scan driving block to generate a scan signal so a plurality of scan driving blocks can sequentially output the scan signal with a gate on voltage.
At the initial drive of the scan driving device, a circuit starts its operation while not knowing initial voltage states of a plurality of scan driving blocks, so a scan signal with an abnormal waveform can be output.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of embodiments and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.